


Restart My Life

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: Jonathan had moved to a new town with out his mom to get away from his past life. He didn't care for people much, but that all changed when he met a group of teens nicked named the BBS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first book here so I don't know how some things work. Also if the personilites are off I'm deeply sorry. Some of these I've only seen a handful of videos. :)

Jonathan was awoken from the beeping in his right ear. He groaned as he flipped on his back and fumbled to hit the 'stop' button. He sat up slowly as his neck cramped. He winces slightly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Must've slept wrong I guess," he thought out loud.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his brown hair. He sighs as he stands up and walks barefoot to the bathroom across the hall. He began brushing his teeth as he ran his warm shower water. He spits out the mouthwash and begins stripping of his clothes. He steps into the shower and began washing his face. He had accidently fell asleep in his face paint last night when he came back from work. The red makeup turns a light pink as it flows down the drain. He smiles to himself as he hums a random tune while washing up.

 

Jon finally stepped out the shower as he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked comfortable around his apartment. He closed his bedroom door in case his friend Luke would come in. Jon gave him a spare key cause they work together and he is the closest he's been to someone in years. Not since, what happened. He pushed that dark thought out of his mind and got dressed. His blue hoodie over his light gray t shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. He applied his face paint and looked in the mirror. 

'Yay school," He had thought. He joined near the middle of the school year so he still had a lot of work to do. He looked outside to see a truck honking near his apartment building. It was Luke, but he preferred Cartoonz. Jon liked Delirious so that what Cartoonz called him. He shorted it for the hell of it.

Jon quickly grabbed his backpack, phone, earphones, and charger and headed out the door. He raced to the car in the parking lot and opened the truck door. He hops in and places his things on the floor. Shutting the door and bulking his seat belt Cartoonz greets him.  
"Good morning Del," Luke says warmly as he pulls out of the parking lot. Jonathan smiles and rests his arm on the glovebox.  
"Morning Cartoonz," He replied as he noticed two cups of coffee in the cup holders, "You must need alot of caffine."  
"One's for you," Cartoonz says as he looks down to hand him his coffee.  
"Thanks," Jon said blissfully.

They soon arrive at school. Del steps out first, then soon follows Cartoonz.

"Are you sure you can handle this kind of bulling. The people here can really get under you skin," He stated. The younger nodded his head.  
"You'd be surprised what I haven't told you Luke," Jon said as Cartoonz threw his hands up playfully.

Jon and Luke walked into the school with their coffee cups and backpacks and immediately all faces were on Del. He shrugged it off and continued down the hall to his locker. It stationed by someone he didn't know and he chose to ignore. Luke asked if he'd be okay if he was on his own for a bit. He had gotten a tour and remembered where his classes and restrooms were. He should be fine. He had a few fights and won them all. He was a pretty tough nut to crack. He swung open his locker and sat his coffee down inside. he put his unneeded supplies as his sharp hearing heard a group of boys walk up to him. He didn't move flinch, move, or turn around.

"What do you want or need," Jon scowled. He finally turned around and was greeted by a group of 5. It was probably much more than that.  
"What the hell is up with your face?" One guy motioned around his face. He saw Cartoonz come back. he smiled to himself.  
"Why? So you can taunt me?" Jonathan said looking away as Cartoonz placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture.  
"Freaky Fuck," another laughed out as the rest joined him.  
"Fuck off Wildcat!" Cartoonz complained.

Jon didn't why but something had come over him, he felt angry. It's visble and Luke noticed. His eyebrows furrowed. Jonathan had managed to wiggle out of his grasp and up to Wildcat. He and his group of friends stopped laughing. They made more taunts and Delirious had had enough. He had taken a swung at Wildcat and it landed square in his nose. The crimson liquid flowed quickly as Wildcat stumbbled back into the others. They caught him as Luke held back Jon's hands. Jon was whispering profanities and he pretended to stop fighting as Luke let go. He quickly charged to Wildcat tumbling him to the floor. He hit him repeatedly. Jon wanted to stop but he couldn't, he heard a small crack of a bone and that's when he pulled off. 

Jon heard the familiar booming voice from down the hall. Some kid must've been a goody two shoes and got the principle. He called for the two boys in the office and walked to the end of the hallway, waiting. Jonathan grabbed his belongings from his locker and slammed it shut. The sound echoed through the hall as some kids flinched. They were scared. Jon walked to the over Wildcat's body and stepped in some his nose blood. Luke followed quickly followed. The four boys helped Wildcat to the Nurse's office to get treated.

 

"What kind of stunt was that Jonathan? You just got here and you're already hitting other kids!" The principle boomed as Jonathan lowered his head in shame. He didn't know what had came over him to show his violent side, "Tyler, this is the 4th time this week you have started a fight with a kid. This results in a detention. As for you Jonathan, you'll get a detention. Now I want you to apologize."

He saw Tyler, out the corner of his eye, flip him the bird. He gritted his teeth and sighed annoyingly. Suddenly the urge came back. He looked at Wildcat with hatred filled eyes as he tried staying in his seat.

"Apologize this prick? No way!' Jon retorted. The principle snapped his neck in his direction. He seemed frustrated.  
"Excuse me? That's a 1-day-suspion," Del shrugged. He didn't care. This wasn't anything new, "Luke, I don't want to see you around these boys. They'll ruin your career path and learning experience."

Jonathan and Luke's eyes widened. Luke pleaded but nothing seemed to get pass him. Delirious was fuming. He grabbed his things and slammed the door on his way out. He ran. The kids looking at him as he ran out of the school. Luke ran after him only to find him huddled in a ball in front of the school. Crying. He huffed for air through his clenched teeth. Luke sat beside him pulling him into a tight hug. Jon didn't hug back. He told Luke to go away and that he wasn't supposed to be hanging with him. Luke didn't care. He the only real friend he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a fanfiction( I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR ) that had the boys in a band so I wanted to add that so thank aqueenofokay for the idea.  
> Pls read their book called Prom Night. you will not regret it.

Jonathan sat in the passenger seat of Luke's truck. He looked out the window and sat quietly. He knew he would get Luke in trouble but, Luke didn't care. Luke peeped over at Jon. He seemed worried. Cartoonz grabbed his hand that was once sitting on the arm rest. Jon rested his skinny fingers in the palm of Luke's hand. Like he was the princess of any Disney movie and his night in shining armor was..,

He pulled away politely and faced back at the window. His hands were soft and smooth like...like...Ryan's. Tears began to well in his eyes as he held them back. His hands clenched into fists and his fingernails were pressed in his skin. He gave out a shaky sigh and sat up right. Small crescent shaped marks sat in his palms. Luke looked at him before averting his gaze back to the road. He intertwines his fingers with Jon's as the younger stared at him. His ocean eyes felt he was burning holes in the older's skull.

"Is something bothering you Jonathan?" Concern dripping from his voice. He only used Jon's full name when it something serious.  
"No, I'm alright," Jon said trying to sound alright. Cartoonz didn't push it and left the matter alone. He pulled his and away and continued driving.

Cartoonz pulled up in a empty parking space near Jon's apartment building. Jon quickly grabbed his things and hopped out of the tall vehicle. Cartoonz took the key from the ignition and stepped out the truck. Jon paused and looked back Luke who was walking up to him. Jon sigh as the stubborn man walk up the steps. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Jon shut the door and locked it sprinting to his room. He dropped all his things and shut the door locking it. He sat at the edge of his bed. Sheets wrinkly, shoes and clothe scattered the floor, and an empty beer can on his bedside table. He hated when things like happen. He remembers and he can't control his thoughts and they all flood with Ryan.

He felt the burning tears run down his cheeks and they cut through his face paint. The mixture falls to the floor and stains the carpet before it was invisble to the naked eye. He whimpers as he cries for the second time today. Luke had skipped school for him even though he wasn't supposed to. He was the only real friend he had.

Luke sat quietly in the living room as he could her the crying of Jonathan. He really wish he could know what was wrong. He stood up and knocked on the door. No answer. He figured. Suddenly the swung open and the younger buried his face in the chest of the older. Cartoonz wrapped his arms around Jon's waist. They stayed like that for minutes. Del become quiet. His sobs had ended and he asleep on Luke's chest. Luke smiled as he picked up Delirious and laid him into bed.

Tyler came back from detention and walked to Evan's house where the others gathered after school. His nose began hurting again as he pulled out a pill bottle. He took a pill placed back in his backpack. He knocked on Evan's mom's door. She quickly answered and allowed him in. she asked what happened as he politely declined to answer. She nodded and told him that they were all in Evan's room. He nodded and waited for the angry group 'leader' to yell at him. He walked up the stairs and twists the door handle. All eyes were on Wildcat. Of course angry Vanoss stared at him as he shut the door and stood there waiting for the shouting. 

"Wildcat, may we speak in private," Evan sighed out. He didn't sound as angry. Tyler nodded as he went into the bedroom's bathroom as Evan followed. He shut the door and Evan leaned on the sink.

"Tyler seriously. You can not keep this up. If your going to be apart of this band and preform you need to get it together. I love you in a friendly way but you getting detention every week is not cutting it," Vanoss said calm and professional.  
"Evan, I understand but I didn't know he'd get so angry," Wildcat defended.  
"You, 1, called him a freaky fuck and got your ass handed to you, and 2, you flipped him the bird while in the office. We aren't bad guys but you're making it sure seem like it," Evan said trying to keep his cool. He was starting to get angry.  
"Evan, I understand," he didn't try to argue. He didn't want to hear the yelling.

The boys walked out of the bathroom. Tyler felt a lot better as he sat by Craig, or Mini. His partner for 2 years. For the band he played the guitar and sang background. He intertwined his fingers with Craig's as he returned the favor. Evan began going through the songs they were going to practice on. The group nodded as they headed down to the garage.

 

The next day Jon did his same routine and hopped in the truck with Cartoonz. They didn't speak of yesterday cause neither anted to ask. Cartoonz parked the car in the school's parking lot and hopped out. Delirious climbing out and headed in the school. His face paint freshly applied and tided unlike yesterday. His backpack hung loosely on his shoulder and coffee cup in hand as he went to his locker. He grabbed what he needed and put away what he didn't. He turns around to see a guy he never saw before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jon gritted through his teeth. The man seemed interested in his attitude.  
"I'm Evan also known as Vanoss. I'm sure you've met Wildcat," Evan said calmly. Again all eyes were on Jonathan again.  
"Yeah, I've met him. What do need?" Jon said moving his backpack strap higher on his shoulder,  
"We wanted you to join our band. BBS," Evan said holding his hand to shake. Jon looked down and grabbed it.  
"I'll think about it," he looked into Evan's chocolate eyes.  
"Meet at lunch for your answer. We'll be waiting," and with that Evan left.

Jon seemed stunned as Cartoonz came back. He told what had happened and they went to their homeroom classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow because of school and no motivation

Delirious walked into his first period. Kids were scattered in lone seats at desk talking and visiting. As Jon was the lone wolf he walked towards the very back.

"Jonathan!" A voice called. His head whipped towards the unidentified voice. It was Evan, the guy that asked him if he wanted to join his band.

His jet black hair was throw to the side of his face, his small chocolate eyes, strong jawline, broad shoulders, his smile was actually directed towards him. He began walking towards him as he gave a small smile.

"Were you talking to me?" Jon asked curiously. No one ever really talked to him because they saw him as a freak show.  
"Of course, who else would I be calling for?"  
"No one really talks to me so I don't know," Jon said flustered. He was delighted that the most popular boy was having conversation with him.  
"Here take a seat," Evan pulls out the seat next to him for Jon to sit down. Jon smiled and sat placing his backpack down on the table, "Tell me a little about yourself Jon."  
"I'm from North Carolina, I have a sister, and that's about it. I'm not really interesting," Jon said resting his head on his hand. his cheeks were flustered but slightly covered by the face paint.  
"Well are you here with your parents?" Evan asked.  
"No, I'm here on my own," Jon said as he began facing foward.  
"May I ask why? I'm sure they miss you," Evan said calmly. Jon sighed so Evan thought he struck a nerve. Jonathan sat up and looked at Evan.  
"I'd rather not talk or think about it alright," Jon said sadly and angrily which, to Evan, he didn't think was possible.

 

Minutes pass and Jon was extremely quiet. Evan looked over and saw him writing notes in his notebook like it was his life depended on it. Evan ripped a peice of paper and began writing something. He tapped Jon and slid the peice of paper to him. Jon took the paper and read, 'Sorry about earlier, but can you tell me now if you want to join? I really want to get to know you better and I think you'd fit right in'

Jon wrote and slid it back, 'It all good. I would love to but why me. I have no experience with instruments and I'd love to spare you my singing voice'

'Don't be like that. Meet me in the boys bathroom after class. I want to hear you. Sing of course'

Jon smiled and put the paper in his pocket and continued writing his class notes. Evan smirked and continued doing what he was doing earlier.

 

The bell rung and Evan quickly packed his things and waited on Jon. Jon was done packing and looked over at Evan who was sitting on the table staring at the floor. Jon tapped his shoulder and smiled as they went to the boys bathroom.

"What's a song you know by heart," Evan said holding the restroom door open. Jon walked in and began talking.  
"There's this song I wrote but I can't really sing like I said."  
"Just try," Evan smiled.

(Look up Lauv- Reforget, that's the song name)

"Didn't wanna be a ghost, but you pushed me over and over," Jon sang nervously. Evan smiled as he sounded beautiful. Evan never told anyone but, since Jon came, the mysterious boy pulled at his heart strings.

Jon was onto the chorus and Evan was tapping his foot to the beat to get an idea of how the beat will go when the band will get together. Evan smiled as Jon stopped aruptly.

"That's was amazing! Who told you you couldn't sing?" Evan asked.  
"Kids at my old school. They thought I was freaky so they hated me regardless."  
"They were wrong," Evan said, "We need get to 2nd period."  
"Yeah. SSee you later," and embarrased Jon ran out the restroom to second period.


End file.
